Basic 2012 Global Marijuana March city list
Top Share link: 2012list :See also: '2012 map, category, graphics, and 2012 signup.'' GMM' is the first Saturday in May or thereabouts. See also: 420 events. 'To add or remove 2012 cities''' see: GMM signup contacts. Facebook fan page: Global Marijuana March. Facebook GMM organizing: 2013 and 2012. Nations Return to top. #Argentina #Australia #Austria #Belgium #Brazil #Canada #Chile #Colombia #Costa Rica #Czech Republic #Denmark #Ecuador #Finland #France #Germany #Greece #Indonesia #Ireland #Italy #Malaysia #Malta #Mexico #New Zealand #Norway #Peru #Poland #Portugal #South Africa #Spain #Switzerland #United Kingdom #United States of America #Uruguay Alphabetical city list Return to top. #Aarhus, Denmark. #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. #Antofagasta, Chile. #Antwerp, Belgium. #Aracaju, Brazil. #Athens, Greece. #Atibaia, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Atlanta, Georgia, USA. #Auckland, New Zealand. #Austin, Texas, USA. #Bahia Blanca, Argentina. #Bariloche, Argentina. #Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais, Brazil. #Bergen, Norway. #Berlin, Germany. #Bern, Switzerland. #Blumenau, Brazil. #Bogota, Colombia. #Boise, Idaho, USA. #Bordeaux, France. #Boulder, Colorado, USA. #Brasilia, Brazil. #Buenos Aires, Argentina. #Calama, Chile. #Calgary, Alberta, Canada. #Cali, Colombia. #Cape Town, South Africa. #Cardiff, Wales, UK. #Chicago, Illinois, USA. #Christchurch, New Zealand. #Clermont-Ferrand, France. #Cleveland, Ohio, USA. #Columbus, Ohio, USA. #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. #Concepcion, Chile. #Copenhagen, Denmark. #Coquimbo, Chile. #Cordoba, Argentina. #Cork, Ireland. #Cuiaba, Brazil. #Curitiba, Brazil. #Dallas, Texas, USA #Des Moines, Iowa, USA. #Detroit, Michigan, USA. #Diadema, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Dublin, Ireland. #Dunedin, New Zealand. #Durban, South Africa. #Durham, New Hampshire, USA. #El Bolson, Argentina. #Eugene, Oregon, USA. #Florida, Uruguay. #Formosa, Argentina. #Fortaleza, Brazil. #Frankfurt, Germany. #Fray Bentos, Uruguay. #Guarulhos, Brazil. #Guayaquil, Ecuador. #Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. #Hamilton, New Zealand. #Hanover, Germany. #Hastings, New Zealand. #Helsinki, Finland. #Iquique, Chile. #Jacksonville, Florida, USA. #Jakarta, Indonesia. #Jakobstad, Finland. #Joao Pessoa, Brazil. #Joinville, Brazil. #Juiz de Fora, Brazil. #Jundiai, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Kansas City, Missouri, USA. #Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. #Key West, Florida, USA. #Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. #La Plata, Argentina. #La Rioja, Argentina. #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. #Lebanon, Pennsylvania, USA. #Lille, France. #Lima, Peru. #Lincoln, Nebraska, USA. #Lisbon, Portugal. #London, Ontario, Canada. #Los Angeles, California, USA. #Lyon, France. #Madrid, Spain. #Manaus, Brazil. #Mar del Plata, Argentina. #Marseille, France. #Medellin, Colombia. #Medford, Oregon, USA. #Mendoza, Argentina. #Mexico City, Mexico. #Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. #Montevideo, Uruguay. #Montreal, Quebec, Canada. #Natal, Brazil. #Neuquen, Argentina. #New Plymouth, New Zealand. #New York City, New York, USA. #Nice, France. #Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. #Niteroi, Brazil. #Nottingham, England, UK. #Nova Iguacu, Brazil. #Oakland, California, USA. #Obera, Argentina. #Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA. #Omaha, Nebraska, USA. #Oslo, Norway. #Paris, France. #Patos, Brazil. #Pereira, Colombia. #Petropolis, Brazil. #Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. #Phoenix, Arizona, USA. #Portland, Oregon, USA. #Porto, Portugal. #Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. #Posadas, Argentina. #Potsdam, Germany. #Poznan, Poland. #Prague, Czech Republic. #Presidente Prudente, Brazil. #Quito, Ecuador. #Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil. #Resistencia, Argentina. #Reunion, France. #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. #Rio Grande, Argentina. #Rome, Italy. #Rosario, Argentina. #Sacramento, California, USA. #Salem, Oregon, USA. #Salta, Argentina. #Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. #Salzburg, Austria. #San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca, Argentina. #San Jose, Costa Rica. #San Juan, Argentina. #San Luis, Argentina. #San Miguel, Tucuman, Argentina. #San Pedro, Misiones, Argentina. #San Salvador de Jujuy, Argentina. #Santa Fe, Argentina. #Santiago, Chile. #Sao Jose do Rio Preto, Brazil. #Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. #Schwerin, Germany. #St. Louis, Missouri, USA. #Spokane, Washington, USA. #Stavanger, Norway. #Temuco, Chile. #Topeka, Kansas, USA. #Toronto, Ontario, Canada. #Toulouse, France. #Tours, France. #Traverse City, Michigan, USA. #Trondheim, Norway. #Uberlandia, Brazil. #Ushuaia, Argentina. #Valdivia, Chile. #Valletta, Malta. #Valparaiso, Chile. #Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. #Venado Tuerto, Argentina. #Vicosa, Minas Gerais, Brazil. #Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. #Vienna, Austria. #Vitoria, Espirito Santo, Brazil. #Warsaw, Poland. #Wellington, New Zealand. #Wichita, Kansas, USA. Counting cities Return to top. See: Counting the cities. It also has info on comparing and coordinating city lists. Graphics gallery Return to top. See: Category:2012 Global Marijuana March graphics File:2012 GMM English 6.jpg|2012 GMM English File:2012 GMM English 2.jpg|2012 GMM English File:2012 GMM English 9.jpg|2012 GMM English Categories Return to top. Category:2012 Global Marijuana March Category:Basic Global Marijuana March city lists